War of the Wolves
by TheNextDahl
Summary: An army of wild Wolfbloods attack the tames and a fearful battle breaks out. As battle plans are arranged, Maddy is stunned when she finds out who her family is pitted against. When Shannon and Tom step it to help, Jimmy, the 3 K's, and the rest of the Wolfbloods in the country may be in danger...
1. Prologue

"GET OUT!" He screams as his eyes begin to change. "RUN!"  
I stare at him in rage as my own eyes burn a deep yellow.  
"No! I'm staying here with you! Once we've transformed, I'll fight with you! I'll fight in this war" I screech in anger.  
"No! Just go! Please!" He cries.  
"I'm fighting! If my family die out there, I'll be running away, and it'll be all my fault!" I demand.  
"No! Just go! You're too young!" He yells before dropping to the floor in pain. We rage fearfully before transforming in unison.


	2. 19 Hours Earlier

19 HOURS EARLIER…

I tred down the stairs carefully trying not to wake my parents. I don't know why I'm up at 5am, it's just instinctive on full moon day. I check my phone and see a missed call from Shannon. There's probably more Wolfbloods in the area, there always is according to her. Ever since she found out who I really am, she's been looking for them. I don't bother calling back, why would she be up at this time? I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. After flicking through channels continuously, I settle on a repeat of some boring cookery programme with Jamie Oliver.

After 3 hours, I'm sprawled across the floor eating jam on toast watching Top Gear. My dad hurries down the stairs.  
"Maddy you scared the life out of me! You weren't in your bed, I was terrified! Stop doing that, especially on full moon day!" He takes a deep breath as his panic ends.  
"Dad, if I'm not in bed I'm watching TV, surely you should know that by now. Has Shannon seen any more Wolfbloods?" He asks.  
"Dunno, we haven't spoken, but I got a missed call from her." I reply.  
"Bless her, it's the moor beast all over again." He giggled.  
"The moor beast was true, remember?" I remind him.  
"So?" He responds, turning on the toaster.  
"If there's Wolfbloods out there, they're wild, and if they're wild, they'll be on our territory, you idiot!" I begin to shout.  
"Sorry, it's 7 in the morning!" He complains. "And it's full moon day, excuse my silliness!"  
"Whatever." I smile.

After mum awakes, I go into my room to call Shannon.  
"Hey Shannon, what's up?" I ask.  
"Nothing, I just have a strange hunch, there's been a lot of Wolfblood prints around the moors recently and I'm worried that maybe they're investigating you." She says, concerned  
"Nonsense Shan, I'm fine, okay. We're tame Wolfbloods, no wild Wolfblood knows about us." I assure her.  
"Rhydian does. And his mum, his brother too." She snaps.  
"Shan, that's nonsense! Rhydian's gone! Just calm down okay!" I shout.  
"Fine, but if you lot die, don't say I didn't warn you!" She cries before hanging up.  
I sigh. What has she come to? How pathetic, why won't she believe me, there's no Wolfbloods but my family now.

I walk down the stairs calmly. I want to tell my mum, but I know she'll panic and lock us away in the cellar or something. I need to clear my head.  
"Mum, I'm going for a run in the forest, I need to let off some steam." I announce.  
"Be back home before 6, we're going in the cellar at 8, just to be safe because apparently the moon is late tonight." She informs me.  
"That's fine mum." I smile.

I leave our house immediately and head straight to the woods. I arrive, and after 3 minutes, I've run at least a mile and I lie under a tree, exhausted. A face appears in the branches above me.  
"Rhydian!" I scream. He falls out of the tree. He pulls me up, grabs my shoulders and begins to shout;  
"Maddy run! Wild Wolfbloods! They're coming! My family, and more! They're attacking tame Wolfbloods all over the country! Go! You and your family, you have to go, right now!"  
He runs away through the forest, leaving me stood, alone, immobile in fear.


	3. The Hostage

"Mum! Mum!" I shout as I run through the door.  
She grabs me.  
"Sweetheart, what is it? Oh my little cub, what's the matter?" She holds back frustrated tears.  
"Rhydian. He came back. I saw him in the woods." I panic.  
"But Rhydian's wild!" Dad leaps up from the sofa.  
"He's back and he told me that there's wilds and they're attacking tames all over the country!" I explain.  
"Oh my god!" My mother screams. She picks up the phone. "I'm phoning our friends in Devon!"  
Dad tries to lead me into the cellar, but I fight back, rushing into the living room and pick up my phone, calling Shannon.

"Shan, you were right, I'm sorry. Rhydian's back. His family are coming, and more wilds, they're attacking tames all over the country, Shan, I'm sorry." I hear a scream before her phone is cut off.  
"Shan? Shannon? Shannon please? Dad, her phone's been cut off. She screamed."  
"Oh god." He dropped his coffee hug that had somehow made it this far through the situation.  
"Rhydian knows you're friends with Shannon, he's led his pack to her!" He panics.  
"Rhydian wouldn't do that!" I yell.  
"It's full moon day, he's losing sanity! He'll probably be about to kill you by now!" He growls.  
"But it's only 11am!" I scream.  
"Wild wolves begin transformation earlier!" My mother announces, the phone on the floor.  
"But Rhydian, still, he wouldn't!" I cry.  
"Once he's wild, he'll be after us. If it's begun, he won't know who you are, he will only see you as tame, and he will think of you as impure! Just get in the cellar, before it begins, because once it does, we're dead!" She yells.

Tom bursts through our front door.  
"Rhydian! He's got Shannon! Him and his family! They're going wolf, they've got the black lines, all over!"  
My mum and dad look at each other in fear. Tom stares at me in terror.  
"Mum, we have to go and help her!" I demand.  
"Please, my little cub, stay here! Me and dad will sort it!" She says softly.  
"I AM NOT A CUB!" I exclaim.  
I shove past them and head to Shannon's. They follow me but I break into a run, and I'm a lot faster than them. I prowl through the woods before reaching Shannon's house in a matter of minutes. I look through the window and see Shannon tied to a chair, Ceri snarling at her. She's beginning to transform. Rhydian, who is more human, spots me. He vanishes from the room and appears behind me.  
"Rhydian!" I thump his chest repeatedly. "You idiot, you told them about Shannon!"  
"I'm sorry! I was transforming! I am transforming!" He shouts.  
"Just go! Run away from here! Go to my cellar and calm down! Try to stop your transformation! Just go!" I demand. He sets off and I call my mother.  
"Mum. Rhydian's coming! Let him in to the cellar! He's starting to transform, but let him into the cellar, and he'll calm down!" I tell her.  
"Maddy, come home right now! The wilds are almost transformed!"  
That's when I hear the howl.


	4. The Fight Begins

I burst through Shannon's front door. The wilds pounce at me, but I growl, my eyes burning. The retreat to the living room, and I follow them. Ceri smirks an evil smile at me.  
"Oh Madeline! I've been waiting for you! Rhydian told me where your little friend is!"  
"Oh yeah! And where's Rhydian now?" I ask.  
"He's gone to hunt you family!" She cackles.  
"No, he's gone to my cellar, to calm down." I correct her.  
"No, he's gone to hunt your family. Don't think I didn't notice you in that window, measly cub. It's all a trick. He's a wild, you really think he can just calm down. He isn't scum like you!"  
"Don't you call our daughter scum!" My father says. I turn around and see him behind me, my mother stood by his side. Their eyes begin to rage. Their veins turn back.  
"You and Tom get Shannon out, we'll fight them!" My father demands before transforming. He lunges at Ceri whilst my mother takes an unknown wild. Me and Tom untie Shannon and run for our lives.  
"Maddy! Maddy, wait!" Shannon shouts as dart through the woods.  
"I need to find Rhydian!" I shout.  
"No, it's too dangerous!" Shannon yells. I only run faster. "Tom stop her!" I hear her shout. That's when I fell the sharp pain in the back of my head.

When I re-awake, it's dark in the woods.  
"Maddy, Maddy?" Shannon whispers. "I'm sorry, we had to stop you."  
There's no pain. The moon is healing me, but that comes at a cost.  
"It's okay, thanks. Sort of. What time is it?" I ask.  
"Eleven fifty two." Shannon replies.  
"Pm?" I ask.  
"Yeah." She confirms.  
"Bloody hell, how hard did you hit me?" I ask.  
Shannon tries to smile, but I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Anyway, I called the three Ks, they and Jimmy are going to warn the village of a wolf battle. Well, that's all we told them. We said that if a wolf enters your garden, you must leave your house. The church hall has offered to take in anyone temporarily homeless. Oh, and there's a huge Wolfblood battle all over the country and-" Shannon explains.  
"No, Shannon! Wolfbloods have super-sensitive hearing! If they hear the three Ks, or Jimmy, they'll hunt them and probably kill them!" I announce.  
"Oh no." Shannon bites her lip.  
"Go and stop them!" I shout. They run down to the village as fast as they can to stop them. But I don't care. My only care in the world now is Rhydian, I must find him.

I head back to my house and hear growling in the cellar. Rhydian. I unlock the gate and join him as the full moon reveals itself. "GET OUT!" He screams as his eyes begin to change. "RUN!"  
I stare at him in rage as my own eyes burn a deep yellow.  
"No! I'm staying here with you! Once we've transformed, I'll fight with you! I'll fight in this war" I screech in anger.  
"No! Just go! Please!" He cries.  
"I'm fighting! If my family die out there, I'll be running away, and it'll be all my fault!" I demand.  
"No! Just go! You're too young!" He yells before dropping to the floor in pain. We rage fearfully before transforming in unison.


	5. The Brave Interference

Rhydian dives to attack me, but I growl at him viciously. He darts around the room before catching sight of the gate. He runs full force at it and it flies off the wall, knocking the door behind it off it's hinges. He pounds out of the house and I follow him. We end up in the woods, where a fully blown battle is beginning. It's midnight, and all the Wolfbloods have transformed. Snarls can be heard in every direction as the wilds take on the tame. I'm attacked by a wild I instantly recognize as Ceri. She places her face right up to mine and growls savagely before scratching my face with her claws. I wail and an unknown tame takes Ceri down and they fight like animals (suitably).

I hear my mother's scared howl and rush to the scene. I find her lying on her back in the mud, her stomach open and bleeding. She's been mauled. My father arrives, sobbing at my mother's side. He snarls at me then nods his head, as if telling me to go home. I growl in refusal before heading off to face who I knew would always be my final enemy, Rhydian…

I recognize his howl. I can smell him. And so it has begun. A few wilds ambush me on my way, but a tame I recognize as my Uncle Harvey begins to fight them off. I'm almost at Rhydian when I smell a gorgeous scent. Irresistible I must follow it. I find the source of the smell just moments later. Shannon, stood in the centre of a circle of wolves, Kyle's irresistible canister in her hand. My heart stops as Ceri grins murderously. My mother and father are no where to be seen. Rhydian inches closer to Shannon, who stares at him in determination. I really don't want to know what on earth she's thinking. The wilds dive at Shannon, the tames follow. Then a blinding light. I hear a screech of brakes, three human screams, and the sound of a helicopter. Then my world fades to darkness…


	6. Aftermath

I awake on the sofa with a crowd around me.  
"Your mum and dad are in bed, both are fine." Shannon informs me.  
"What happened?" I ask, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.  
"Well used his dad's helicopter to blind the wolves, Kara, Kay and Katarina distracted the wolves whilst Tom pulled up in a car to pick me up, then we got the girls we retrieved you and your parents as all the Wolfbloods had turned back into humans to protect themselves from the light. Then we brought you here, you woke up, and we explained it to you. Rhydian and the wilds have gone home" Shannon explained.  
Then I realise who my visitors are. Shannon, Tom, Jimmy, Kara, Katarina and Kay.  
"Really?" I ask.  
"Yep." Shannon replies.  
"I wasn't talking to you." I tell Shannon. I turn to the 3 Ks, and Jimmy.  
"Really? You helped me, you saved me?" I ask.  
"Of course we did!" Kara replied.  
"Well yeah, obviously, wolf brain." Jimmy laughs.  
"Hey, wolves are cunning!" I inform him.  
My mum and dad walk down the stairs. Both of them are fine, and for once in my life, everything is perfect.


End file.
